


Multitasking at its Finest

by RecedingSerenity



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oops, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecedingSerenity/pseuds/RecedingSerenity
Summary: Drift had been promised a day with his boyfriend, and it didn't seem like that was happening due to the stupid amount of work that the other had. Well, work or not, Drift was going to stay with Midas until it got done.OrMidas gets railed over his desk.
Relationships: Drift/Midas (Fortnite)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Multitasking at its Finest

**Author's Note:**

> Midas x Drift!  
> Don't like? Don't read.  
> Nsfw/smut warning 👀  
> Swearing warning 👀  
> Also uh- this is a LOT longer than my usual stories, so sorry if that's annoying to you 😅
> 
> This was made for someone over on Wattpad who had requested a nsfw of Midas and Drift btw. 
> 
> If you have any requests, always feel free to let me know! You can also suggest things on my Instagram, @ recedingserenity ! I post fortography edits on there every day, so stop on by!

"You're not hungry?"

"No."

"But you didn't have breakfast."

"I know."

"...You've gotta be hungry."

Midas paused with a sigh, tilting his head down and closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again, directing his gaze to the blonde that sat cross legged on his desk. "If this is your way of trying to pull me away from my work, it's highly unsuccessful," he said with a rather unamused expression.

A sigh escaped Drift's masked lips. "You've been working all day- you promised me that you'd actually, y'know..spend time with me today," he said, glancing away for a moment. And that was partly because he didn't want to see that subtle expression of guilt that creapt onto his boyfriend's face. Drift wasn't trying to guilt Midas, he really wasn't! He just...he'd looked forward to actually spending some quality time with him. He rarely gets the chance to anymore, what with how rocky things have been with the Agency...

Midas had looked down at his paperwork again as Drift began speaking, but his words had the man quickly looking up again, a flash of remorse painting his expression. Drift was right with the assumption that he'd made Midas feel guilty, because that's exactly what he felt. Guilt.

Midas did promise to spend time with Drift today, and prior to this morning, he'd planned on keeping that promise. It was just that he had so, so much to do. Security checks, weapon checks, meet with each of his agents to make sure their bases were running smoothly, sort through important documents, update the progress on the device... Midas had important deadlines, and it was detrimental to the success and survival of the Agency that he be on time with everything. Everything he's worked for, everything he's done, could crumble if he made even one mistake.

"..Drift.." Midas began with a twinge of guilt in his voice, slowly setting down his pen.

Drift quickly looked back to Midas, his heart hurting at Midas' tone. "No no no, it's okay! I-...I know how important all this is. Please don't feel bad- I get it, I do. I can just- we can just reschedule, I promise. It's okay," he said quickly as he moved to get down off of Midas' desk, smiling a little, but it wasn't visible due to his mask over his nose and mouth.

Something awful pulled at Midas' heart. Something that made him suddenly stand with a little "no!", reaching out and catching Drift's wrist just as he started to walk towards the door. "No.." Midas repeated quieter as the other male quickly turned to look at him, surprise in his eyes. "You don't-..you don't have to go. I'm sorry, I just..it's a lot," he sighed, slowly letting go of Drift's wrist and instead running his fingers through his dark hair almost stressful, glancing down. "I want to spend time with you, I truly do. Don't go.."

Drift kept his eyes on Midas, slowly turning to fully face him. Oh, this sweet, sweet man... Drift could tell Midas was conflicted. Working, spending time with his boyfriend- It was clear he wanted, needed, to do both, and he was just..he was struggling, in both regards. Oh, bless him.

"..Okay," Drift said in a hushed voice, which had Midas looking back up. "I won't go," Drift continued, gently taking Midas' golden hands into his own. "I've gotta admit...it's nice to hear that you do care," he added with a little grin and a snicker, taking away some of the tension and somber feeling in the air.

Midas had breathed a soft sigh of relief, but was quick to roll his eyes at Drift's final statement. "Don't make me change my mind," he said bluntly, but there was a tiny smile that was pulling at the corners of his lips as he spoke. He took one hand away from Drift, only to gently cup his left cheek and press a soft kiss to his right, though ended up just kissing a bit of his mask. Either way, it was a sweet gesture.

Drift hummed in appreciation, his smile growing a bit more. "Aw, you'd never," he chuckled. His gaze shifted to Midas' desk, looking at everything that was scattered across it. Jeez, he really did have a lot of stuff to do, didn't he? "Well, c'mon, the sooner you get this stuff done, the sooner we can hang out for real," Drift said taking multiple steps towards Midas' chair. As he did, he slinging his arms around Midas' waist from behind, pulling him along with him, which earned a small noise of surprise from the other. Drift sat down, bringing Midas down into his lap, keeping his arms around his waist.

Midas quickly looked over his shoulder at Drift, raising an eyebrow and quirking a little smile. "..What is this?"

"It's me keeping you company and loving you, now hush and do your work, mister secret agent golden boss guy," Drift responded, and even with his mask on, it was obvious that he was smiling.

Ugh...Midas really loved this guy... "Is that my official title? Wow, I'm privileged," he chuckled quietly before shaking his head fondly and looking forward again, scooting them both in closer to his desk so he could actually reach it and the things on it.

"Mhm, you should be," Drift responded with the smile still on his face. It made his black mask dig into his cheeks a little, but he didn't mind. He shifted his arms, moving them so they were around Midas' stomach instead of his waist, and he titled his head, resting it against Midas' back with a soft, content hum.

It went pretty well for quite some time. They'd murmur the occasional comment to each other softly, and Drift would laugh quietly whenever Midas would mutter something about this paperwork being redundant. It was..nice. Relaxing. Maybe too relaxing, because Drift's mind started to..wander a bit.

It wasn't entirely his fault though. Occasionally, Midas would shift a little, adjust himself a bit, and it was tiny, subtle movements, but Drift still felt them, because, well...Midas was in his lap. Every movement caught the attention of Drift's member, and because of this, his mind wandered.

Little scenarios played out in his mind. Midas, kneeling down in front of him and choking on Drift. Midas, throwing himself down onto his bed and begging for Drift. Midas, grinding and rolling and circling his hips right against Drift. Midas, looking over his shoulder at Drift and begging him to go harder, to go faster. Midas, moaning out Drift's name as he grips Drift's shoulders like his life depended on it. It was all so unwarranted, so unexpected, but shit..it kinda had Drift going here.

Drift kept his eyes closed, eyebrows furrowing slightly as he chewed at his lip a little. Maybe he should open his eyes so he wouldn't have to see everything so vividly in his mind...but part of him wanted to. It was..extremely arousing, and his dick thought so too, because his pants were becoming slowly but steadily tighter in the front. And of course, right against Midas. Fuck, Drift just couldn't stop himself. He let his hands slowly start to wander, gliding along Midas' hips, running slowly down his thighs, back up and sliding up his sides, then caressing his chest...

Midas' breathing hitched slightly, glancing up from his papers to stare at nothing in particular. He wasn't an idiot. He wasn't obvious. He felt Drift's arousal...how could he not? He felt a pressure that definitely wasn't there before, and...they've been dating for a while now. Midas definitely knew what an erection, clothed or not, felt like. But then Drift started touching him, and that..started to send Midas' mind places that it shouldn't be in right now. It was getting increasingly difficult to focus. And then, oh god, he felt lips. Drift had pulled down his mask, just enough so that he could ghost his lips over Midas' sensitive skin, peppering slow kisses along his neck.

It was impossible, Midas decided. There was no way he could focus now. Not with those soft lips dancing along the back of his neck. Not with those delicate hands caressing him. Not with the feeling of Drift's length right against him.

A breathy little sigh left Midas' lips, lifting his pen from the paper before his handwriting got too wobbly. It was a gorgeous cursive that's taken years to perfect, and he didn't want to mess that up. He closed his eyes for a moment, subconsciously rolling his hips a little, practically grinding down against Drift lightly. His movement caused an audible breath to escape Drift, and his hands slowly fell to Midas' hips. Midas still held his pen, poised above the paper and ready to write again, but he didn't. He couldn't focus enough to even begin to think about what he had been writing.

Again, Midas rocked his hips back against Drift, the motion almost subconscious and instinctual. The little grunt that Drift let slip past his lips had Midas swallowing thickly, more heat rising to his face. He continued this motion, capturing his bottom lip with his teeth.

"Midas.." Drift murmured against the skin of his boyfriend's neck, squeezing a little at his hips that wouldn't stop their slow, repeating grind. Either Midas had to stop what he as doing, or he had to let Drift advance the situation, because fuck... Slowly and subtly, he slid his hands forward, shifting from their hold on Midas' hips to instead rest at his belt. Off. He wanted it off. Midas' belt, his pants, his briefs- Off, Drift wanted it all off. After a brief moment of hesitation, Drift's fingers moved, slowly undoing Midas' belt, and he was pleased to see that there was no objection from Midas.

In fact, Midas leaned back, turning just a little so he could look at Drift, his golden eye filled with what was easily identifiable as lust. Finally, Midas dropped his pen onto his desk with an audible exhale before moving his hand to pull down Drift's mask more. God, he was so beautiful... Midas tilted his head back, managing to capture Drift's lips in a kiss, slinging one arm around the back of Drift's neck while keeping his body facing forward for the most part.

Drift would've been an idiot if he didn't kiss back. But he did. Oh he most certainly did, titling his head a bit so the angle wouldn't be too awkward for Midas. He unlooped Midas' belt, one hand going back to the brunette's hip, the other hand working, almost desperately, to unbutton and unzip his pants. Drift shifted, moving his lips to Midas' neck instead and planting multiple kisses there though soft but quick breaths. "H..how's work going for you?" He murmured playfully between kisses and little bites.

"Shut up," was Midas' breathy response. There was no hostility in his words, though. Just an absent-minded response that he put maybe fifteen percent of his thought into. Should Midas be giving into this right now? No. No, he should be focusing on the aforementioned work. But how could he? It was literally impossible.

Midas kept one arm back around Drift, and his other hand was helping with his pants, which were seriously getting uncomfortably tight. He could only imagine how Drift felt. Well, no, he could literally feel how..turned on, Drift was. His bulge wasn't exactly subtle. The two managed to push down Midas' pants to his thighs after Midas had stood for just a moment to allow that to happen. He sat right back down though, immediately rolling his hips again as both hands then fell to his desk.

"Jesus, Midas.." Drift breathed out, not bothering to pull his mask back up.

A breath of a laugh escaped the leader of the Agency, eyes closed as he reveled in the moment. "Hah..well which one? M..me or Jesus?"

"Funny," Drift murmured in response with a small smile, his hands gripping at Midas' hips again as they rolled in delicious circles right against Drift's little issue that needed some major addressing. He huffed out a breath, closing his eyes and subtly rocking his own hips up to create more of that glorious friction, earning little noises from both of them. "Y-you're killing me here.." Drift murmured.

Midas' mind was no longer on his work. Not at all. Screw the work, it could wait. He needed this. He needed this distraction, he needed this time to just let go of his stress and worries, if only for a few minutes. Ugh, but at the same time, it was really important... "I...I really should finish this.." Midas said in a bit of a breathless way, looking at the variety of papers and forms on his desk.

Drift didn't get a chance to respond though, because there was a familiar little beep at the office door. Someone had used the facial scanner, and the door was opening. Oh, shit- Both Drift and Midas quickly adjusted to try and look as natural as they could, Midas' hips falling still, and they scooted in rapidly so that the desk hid Midas' lower half. Midas scrambled to pick up his pen, fighting to steady his quick breaths, just as none other than Skye walked inside with her usual bright and cheery smile on her lips. Oh, come on, Skye, now...?

"Heya, boss man!" The girl said, then tilted her head a little, noticing Drift was there was well. She was aware that the two were a couple, and she found it incredibly cute, so she didn't even question the fact that her boss was in Drift's lap. "Oh, hi Drift!" She greeted with a little wave, and she tacked on a little "Heh, cute," as well, admiring how cute these two were, cuddled up together while Midas worked.

"Hey, Skye," Drift responded, doing his very best to keep his voice even. Now of all times..now, when he had his boyfriend, his lower half in just his thin briefs, in his lap and sitting right against his dick? Drift loved Skye, she was super sweet and reminded him of Brite in a way, one of his best friends, but come on, this was horrendous timing.

"Do you need something, Agent?" Midas asked, forcing himself to look down at his papers and act as if he was hard at work. Which, in a way..he was. He bit the inside of his cheek as he felt Drift's hands subtly grip his hips, every so slowly moving them in tiny circles that were invisible to Skye. Dammit, Drift...

"Oh, I just wanted to let you know that Tina agreed to take me over to Risky Reels to watch that movie! So in case you can't find me and Tina later, that's why. We won't have gone missing," Skye said with a giggle.

Midas nodded a little, clearing his throat a bit. "Alright, thank you for letting me know. If that's all, I..have a lot of work to get through.." he said, fighting against the urge to just rock his hips in a much more noticeable way. He didn't, he couldn't possibly in front of Skye. He just wished she would leave so that way he could.

"Okie dokie, you got it," Skye responded, giving Midas a playful salute before laughing lightly, then waving and bidding the two goodbye before walking out. Once Skye made her cheerful exit and the door closed behind her, Drift and Midas remained silent, giving it a few long seconds to make sure that Skye was truly making her way away from the office. After those few seconds, though, Midas dropped his pen once again, exhaling heavily with an almost needy "Fuck, I can't take it...", and that was all it took.

Drift hauled Midas to his feet with him, and Midas was quick to turn around. Instantly, they locked lips, hands going to each other's bodies. Drift's fingers curled around Midas' briefs, pulling them down, and Midas' fingers were working rapidly to undo Drift's belt and pants. "Talk about bad timing.." Drift mumbled against Midas' lips, hands quickly moving to his bare rear, habitually squeezing a little.

"No kidding," Midas replied, getting Drift's belt undone as quickly as possible and damn near purring at the grip that Drift had on him. He was quick to unzip Drift's pants, hooking his gold fingers around them and the waistband of his briefs, tugging them down in one go. The audible sigh that Drift let out from being finally free of the confines of his pants had Midas shuddering slightly.

"Wh..what did you say? You should really finish this?" Drift then whispered, moving his lips instead to Midas' neck as they both stepped out of their bottoms quickly. "You don't seem to have that mindset right now...and you shouldn't. You need this..you work too hard," he murmured, pulling Midas closer before suckling on a sensitive area of Midas' neck.

This coaxed a moan from Midas, biting down on his bottom lip. The noise alone was enough to convey that, oh God, he wanted this more than anything right now. That was the only response that Drift needed. "..We can go somewhere else, to your room-"

"Here," Midas breathed out.

"Wha-?"

"Here, I..I want you, here, right here," Midas said before turning in Drift's grasp, leaning over so he was bent over his desk, hands planted firmly on his paperwork. "Please..You're right, I need this, and I need this right here, right now," he said, almost whined, looking over his shoulder at his boyfriend.

Drift was..not expecting that. Anytime they've had sex, it's always been in a bed, whether it be Midas' or Drift's. But Midas wanted this to happen..here. And honestly? That was really hot. Holy shit was that hot. Fucking Midas over his own desk? Drift nearly moaned at the thought.

So, Drift didn't hesitate to instantly lean over, attacking Midas' neck with kisses and bites and suckles, simultaneously moving his right hand around to Midas' mouth, delighted when he didn't even need to give any instructions; Midas knew what to do, and that was to suck on Drift's fingers for a little bit. "You're so pretty.." Drift said softly, right next to his ear, groaning quietly as he let his dick rub right against Midas.

Midas moaned lightly around Drift's fingers in his mouth as a response to his words. He swirled his tongue around those fingers, alternating between sucking and licking them, knowing fully that Drift really got off on it.

Drift had to pull his fingers out because of it, knowing he could easily lose his mind just to that. God, the things Midas could do to him... Drift leaned back, looking down so he could see what he was doing as he then slowly pushed a finger in, pausing for just a second as he felt Midas tense for a moment with a little noise of what could easily he conveyed as pleasure. So Drift kept going, adding another finger, and then another, so that three were pushing in and out of Midas.

"O-oh, f.." Midas moaned out, keeping his hands planted firmly on his desk as he subconsciously started rocking his hips back against Drift's fingers. "W..want you, now.." he breathed, absent-mindedly closed his hands into fists on his desk, accidentally crumbling a paper or two as he did so, but he failed to even take notice of the fact.

Drift swallowed thickly, pumping his fingers a few more times before removing them slowly, which earned a quiet whine of loss from Midas. With his fingers still wet, Drift gave his own shaft a few strokes, biting back a groan. An impatient little 'Drift, c'mon..' left Midas, and Drift couldn't help but to let out a breathy chuckle, one hand going to Midas' hips. "Someone's bossy," he said as he leaned over close to Midas' ear again, and slowly, he guided his shaft to Midas' entrance, both males inhaling sharply at the initial breach. "Oh, honey.." Drift breathed out, moving his other hand to Midas' other hip and closing his eyes, brows furrowed.

Midas let his eyes quickly fall closed as well, groaning quietly at the feeling of Drift slowly sheathing himself inside of him. Maybe it was because they haven't had sex in quite a while, but Drift almost felt bigger than usual. Or maybe Midas was just...tighter than usual from the lack of activity down here. But he had a strong feeling that Drift was going to loosen him right up. He swore under his breath, lips parted slightly as soft little noises occasionally escaped him.

Yeah, Midas definitely felt tighter. Drift was losing his mind over it- God, it felt so good, Midas' walls just clenching around him like this... A part of Drift was worried that he wouldn't make it more than a minute.

Once the entirety of Drift's length was buried inside Midas, Drift paused, letting both of them get used to the glorious feeling. He nibbled at Midas' earlobe, leaning fully against the man as he let his hands glide up Midas' hips and up under his vest, shirt and tie that he still had on, caressing up and down his chest. Should he take all of that off...? Should he take his own top off? Mm..no. no, Drift quite enjoyed the look of this. His boyfriend bent over his desk, half naked and wanton... Yeah, it was a good sight.

"Move," Midas managed to say after a few moments. He didn't have to tell Drift twice. Just with the first thrust, Midas was gasping, arms already beginning to fail to support him. Drift's name slipped past his lips, and it was quickly followed by another gasp and a moan as Drift continued to move. Sure, it was gentle, but he knew that he could only stay gentle for so long. And Midas didn't want gentle. "C'mon..is that it..?" Midas had the audacity to murmur, glancing over his shoulder at Drift.

The fire that was in Drift already was stoked the second that Midas looked at him at spoke. "Christ.." Drift subconsciously breathed before giving his hips a sudden snap forward, and their was an audible little sound of skin against skin, groaning quietly in pleasure.

A sharp "a-ah!" left Midas instantly, sinking down to his elbows now. His fingers curled around the edge of the desk, gripping at it tightly as Drift repeated the same motion, resulting in Midas' body to jolt forward a little, pushing another moan out of him. "O-oh, fuck, just like that.." he moaned, squeezing his eyes closed. "F-faster..go faster, n-ngah.."

Midas' noises were seriously doing wonders to Drift. The usually stoic, serious, cold and calculating leader of the Agency, moaning for him to go faster? God, he was going to be the end of him one day... "Yeah? You want me to faster? Y-you gotta ask nicely, Midas.." Drift said, purposely going slower, regardless of how much he wanted to just..ram into Midas.

Midas nearly let out a cry of dismay as Drift slowed down. Christ, Drift was really going to make him beg for it, wasn't he? ..so be it. Midas' grip on his desk tightened, pushing his hips back in an attempt to feel Drift more. "P..please- please go faster, f-fuck, please, I need it, n..need you," Midas gasped out.

"There we go.." Drift groaned out, his hands moving to squeeze at Midas' hips again. And with that, he picked up the pace, thrusting into Midas with earnest and vigor. Shaky moans left his lips. Midas just felt so damn good, oh fuck...

Instantly, Midas' moans got louder, got more frequent. The sound of skin slapping against skin was starting to become more audible as well, and it turned both of them on so much more than they already were. Midas' pitch started to shift a little, going up an octave, which Drift found way hotter than it should be. His noises were so intoxicating- everything about this was intoxicating.

After a few moments, Drift suddenly pulled out, panting. He was quickly to bring his fist around his dick, stroking it quickly so he wouldn't lose the high that he was chasing. It earned a whine from Midas, but they weren't done. "L-lay down, lay down on your desk, baby, c'mon," Drift said quickly.

Midas was quick to obey, fighting to catch his breath as he quickly turned, laying himself down on his back on his desk, staring up at Drift through half open, lustfull eyes. He knocked over a few things that were on his desk, but he couldn't care less.

Drift wasted no time in slotting himself back inside, resuming the previous pace immediately as he pushed Midas' legs apart. Both of them moaned and groaned together, chasing their highs eagerly. They swore, exclaimed each other's names, ran their hands over each other- they were so lost in each other's pleasure, like nothing else in the world existed. Midas eventually wrapped his legs around Drift's waist, and his hands gripped tightly at his forearms, his moans turning into shouts and yelps of undeniable pleasure, and the pleasure was only increased as Drift leaned over further and started assaulting his neck again, leaving multiple hickeys as he did.

"Fuck- fuck, m-mm~! I'm g- I'm gonna- ah~!" Midas tried desperately to say, his right hand quickly moving down to stroke himself, so close to being pushed over the edge. He could hardly get the words out, though.

Drift knew what he was talking about though, and fuck, he was right there with him. He felt so close, like a couple thrusts would do it.. "Do it..fuck, Midas, do it," he moaned, opening his eyes and leaning back to look down at Midas, needing to see this. He refused to cum before Midas; he wanted to see Midas come undone.

It took literally just five seconds for Midas to reach that high, to go over the edge. His body tensed, his thighs trembled, and his breath hitched for a moment before a loud series of erotic moans and exclamations of pleasure escaped, stroking himself quickly through his orgasm as he came. He didn't care that his outfit was ruined now- he didn't care at all. This felt way too good to care.

Drift's jaw dropped a little, moaning at the sight, continuing his rough thrusts into the squirming man below him. He couldn't take it any longer. The sight of Midas getting absolutely lost in his pleasure had Drift going over the edge. But before he managed to release, Midas was suddenly pushing Drift away. Dread filled the blonde, still trying to chase his own orgasm. Why did Midas make him stop?! The answer was apparent though as Midas, still a panting and moaning mess, quickly and shakily got down from the desk, dropping to his knees in front of Drift and taking him into his mouth, moaning around his dick and bobbing his head quickly.

"O-oh, fuck-" Drift immediately moaned, looking down at his boyfriend. His hands went instantly to Midas' hair, pulling at it a little, and he couldn't stop himself from thrusting into his mouth. Midas gagged a little, but it was such a turn on for both of them. It was only a few short seconds later that Drift's orgasm slammed into him, moaning out Midas' name and thrusting a few more times into that pretty mouth as he came, and Midas willingly took all of it.

Slowly, Drift pulled back, panting heavily and still looking down at Midas, biting his lip as he watched a bit of his release dribble down Midas' chin. "Oh..oh, Midas.." Drift breathed out, shakily getting down on the floor with his boyfriend, immediately pressing their lips together.

Midas kissed back, simultaneously moving into Drift's lap again and slinging his arms lazily around his neck. The kiss was lazy too. It was tired, but still full of love. Tgey both pulled their lips back in order to breath, resting their foreheads together and just panting, catching their breath. "..I love you," Midas ended up whispering.

Midas said it first. He..he said it. Usually it was Drift saying that first, but this time...Midas did. It had Drift opening his eyes, looking at his gorgeous boyfriend, even though the other still had his eyes closed. Oh...what a damn sweetheart... It seriously warmed Drift's heart. "...I love you too..I love you too, so..so much," he whispered back, closing his eyes again and just holding his baby closer. He loved Midas so much..and Midas loved him.


End file.
